1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to a data processing system (also referred to as a computer) and in particular common hardware architecture in a thin-client Network Computer (NC) and a fat-client Personal Computer (PC). More particularly, the present invention relates to development and manufacture of thin-client NCs and personal computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Network Computer(trademark) (NC), a trademark of Sun Microsystems, Inc. of Palo Alto, Calif., is a xe2x80x9cbare bonesxe2x80x9d Personal Computer (Pc) generally lacking a hard drive, a floppy drive and any other memory storage devices. The NC is a type of xe2x80x9cthin-client,xe2x80x9d which may include a network communications card and may be used to run applications on a corporate intranet or browse the Internet. A xe2x80x9cthin-clientxe2x80x9d (a minimally configured PC designed so that the bulk of the data processing occurs on a server) as used on the Internet is usually referred to as a NetPC and is reliant on a server provided by an Internet service provider. Generally, the bulk of applications and information necessary for the proper operation of any thin-client is available on the server, a configuration which is akin to a dumb terminal connected to a mainframe computer. The primary advantage of a thin-client NC is the low cost of ownership which includes initial cost and maintenance and support costs.
A PC contains the non-volatile storage and other components that are absent in a thin-client NC. For instance, additional parts required to complete a PC that are absent from a thin-client NC, include storage media such as: a hard drive, a CD Rom drive, removable storage drive, etc. The thin-client NC (also referred to as NC) has no use for these devices as programming and storage are provided by a network server. Just as there are different levels of power and complexity on a PC, there are different levels of NC. Typically, a xe2x80x9chigh endxe2x80x9d (computing power) NC would be equivalent to a xe2x80x9clow endxe2x80x9d PC. Manufacturing costs and development of the PC and NC are very different, requiring different development and production groups.
In general, development on each type of computer is separately executed by different development groups. Even though many costs are the same, there are enough different costs to maintain different development groups for the NC or PC. There are many common electronic and mechanical parts but, as stated, the development and production of high end NCs and low end PCs are accomplished in different development areas and production lines. Though thin-client NCs and xe2x80x9cfat-clientxe2x80x9d PCs share many common components, the space required by PCs for media bays for Floppy, CDROM and Hard drives is not necessary for thin-client NCs. NCs do not use locally attached storage and program media because the storage and program media is provided by a network server.
Referring to FIG. 4, a high-level flow diagram of a representative method for designing, developing and producing NC and PC data processing systems, is illustrated. The process for building/manufacturing a PC or a NC is roughly the same process. However, the design and production of each system are different enough to require two groups of design and manufacturing entities. Because the design groups are different the resulting products are different. The NC process begins with step 400, which depicts the NC design process determining an upgrade or new design for the NC. There are other design areas, but the motherboard of the NC will be highlighted here. The process proceeds to step 402, which illustrates design or redesign of the NC motherboard. The process next passes to step 404, which depicts manufacturing the motherboard (the other parts of the NC are also manufactured or provided for assembly to the motherboard and frame).
The process then proceeds to step 406, which illustrates the NC frame being assembled, onto which the NC motherboard is installed on the production line. The process continues to step 408, which depicts installing the various expansion cards required for the specific configuration of NC system. Next, the process proceeds to step 410, which illustrates installing a NC enclosure onto the NC frame and completing production of the NC system. The process next passes to step 412, which depicts the completed product being boxed and prepared for shipping.
As stated above, the NC and PC system design and manufacturing process are roughly the same, but they are accomplished in different locations. The PC process begins with step 420, which depicts the PC design team determining an upgrade or new design for the PC. There are other design areas, but the motherboard of the PC is highlighted here. The process proceeds to step 422, which illustrates design or redesign of the PC motherboard. The process next passes to step 424, which depicts manufacturing the motherboard (the other parts of the PC are also manufactured or provided for assembly to the motherboard and frame).
The process then proceeds to step 426, which illustrates the PC frame being assembled, onto which the PC motherboard is installed on the production line. The process continues to step 428, which depicts installing the various expansion cards required for the specific configuration of PC system. Next, the process proceeds to step 430, which illustrates installing a PC enclosure onto the PC frame and completing production of the PC system. The process next passes to step 432, which depicts the completed product being boxed and prepared for shipping.
As illustrated by FIG. 4, the design and manufacturing processes are similar with many common parts and assembly processes. With systems being so similar, effort is duplicated in many areas of the design, development and production of both the NC and the PC computers. Mechanical design of both PCs and NCs have been handled separately, usually solving the same problems independently. Resources are limited in both mechanical design skills and time. It would therefore, be desirable to provide a common motherboard that would accommodate either a low end PC or a high end NC. It would also be desirable to provide a common enclosure for the motherboard that would allow modular NC or PC enclosure additions to provide a complete enclosure. It would further be desirable to provide common development criteria for a low end PC and a high end NC. It would also be desirable to reduce design, development and manufacturing cost of both PC and NC.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus that will provide a common motherboard for a PC and a NC.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for developing common electronic and mechanical components of a NC and a PC.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for reducing cost of development, manufacturing and material for a NC and a PC.
The foregoing objects are achieved as is now described. Components and circuitry, including a common microprocessor, are combined into a single motherboard that is common to both a Personal Computer (PC) and a thin-client Network Computer (NC). The motherboard is capable of receiving a riser card. Riser cards specific to either a NC or a PC are designed to provide functions that are not present on the common motherboard. Connector slots such as Integrated Drive Electronics (IDE), Industry Standard Architecture (ISA) and Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) are available on a PC riser card to accommodate additional circuit boards. Devices such as a hard drive, CD ROM drive, etc., may be installed utilizing appropriate connectors on a PC specific riser card that are not required or available on the NC. A riser card for the NC will accommodate a compact flash card connector or various other expansion boards that provide functions that are be specific to the NC.
The above as well as additional objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.